


got yr back: the second interlude

by mlle



Series: got yr back [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment in epistolary fiction set during season 4 of <em>Supernatural</em>.  Comes after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/70842">the second batch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got yr back: the second interlude

Jo saves their asses and they don't even know. It's only a little help, she'd say, if you asked her — if you could get close enough to ask her. She doesn't discuss it. She helps Derek rig the field with demon-proofing, and then she's gone. Ellen hasn't given her a new assignment but she's gone anyway, south on highway 71, down the backroads of Arkansas (again, fucking Arkansas) till she can pick up I-49 outside of Shreveport. She drives till she hits water, just to drive, just to be gone.

...

Dean gets the letters in batches, whenever he makes it through town. He doesn't hide them from Sam but he doesn't talk about it either. He plays her tapes but only when he's in the car alone, running out to get beer or parked at the laundromat while Sam's off doing whatever it is he does. Dean's got no interest in keeping secrets but there are things he doesn't know how to talk about. It's not new.

They're driving out of Pennsylvania before he realizes she was 20 miles away from them last week and not one of them knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the relentless map checkers, [here you go](http://maps.google.com/maps?f=d&source=s_d&saddr=Carthage,+MO&daddr=galena,+ks&hl=en&geocode=FX9ENwIdsfBg-intElDGQoLIhzGWR8C2Mo5ZkQ%3BFbe7NQIdyelb-ikJCQcwg3HIhzFoLvpeR__IRg&gl=us&mra=ls&sll=37.17892,-94.622498&sspn=0.563494,1.159058&ie=UTF8&t=h&z=11).


End file.
